


I Would Do Anything For You (And I Would Do Anything To Keep You)

by Destielisdestiney



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Naive Edward Nygma, Pining, Possessive Oswald Cobblepot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielisdestiney/pseuds/Destielisdestiney
Summary: (S3 ep7. Oswald has a different reaction to walking in on Edward and Isabella kissing.)





	1. Keeping Your Word

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched the first 3 seasons of Gotham and I made a list of all the mistakes that Oswald made when it came to Edward.  
> 1) Was not telling Edward sooner that he was in love with him (But I'll let that slide)  
> 2) Was not telling Edward what happened at the dinner. (That would have been an excellent way to kill the mood and ruin Ed's date)  
> This chapter focused on #2

_“I've been doing this a long time- manipulating people to get my way. That's why you think you love me. Because I've broken you down and built you back up to believe it. It wasn't an accident. Once you leave this behind.... you'll see that. -Caleb”_   
**― C.J. Roberts, Seduced in the Dark**

  
He should have known that life wasn’t going to let him have this. He should have known because every time he let himself love someone, it always ended in heartbreak.  
His mother.  
His father.  
Jim.

  
It always ended the same.

  
But this time, he wasn’t going to let this go. Because Edward Nygma was a man worth having and he wasn’t going to share.

  
A murder was the first option. Killing Isabella was a quick solution, but wouldn’t be worth the trouble it would cause afterward. Ed was smart, he’d figure out that he did it and then he would lose him.  
And seducing him away from her wasn’t an option. Ed obviously had a type.

  
Kristen Kringle and anyone who looked like her.

  
Oswald looked nothing like Kristen. And personally, he couldn’t see the appeal.

  
So, what did he have? How could he make Ed love him?

He couldn’t.

If Ed had any romantic feelings for him at all, then he wouldn’t be with his dead girlfriend’s look alike.

Well, if Oswald couldn’t have his love, then he would have to find some other way to keep him.

I hope you know, Oswald. I would do anything for you.

“Oswald?” Ed called, snapping Oswald out of his thoughts.

He had spaced out. Walking in on the love of your life kissing another woman in your living room would make you do that though.

“Yes?” Oswald said, with a shake of his head.

“Are you alright?” Ed asked, and he could see the concern on his face.

_Perfect._

Oswald turned his gaze to Isabella, who was shifting nervously, partially hiding behind Edward, and he fought the urge to smirk.

“I’m sorry, Ed,” Oswald limped deeper into the room, ignoring the candlelight dinner, “I just had a bad night. There was a bit of an incident at the Founder’s dinner,”

“Incident?”

Oswald watched out of the corner of his eye as Ed took a step towards him and away from Isabella.

_Just one more push._

“Someone tried to kill me,” he said, as he fell onto the couch, covering his face with his arm.

“What?!”

Oswald didn’t need to look to know that he had him.

“Sorry,” he moved his arm, feigning guilt, “I didn’t mean to ruin your night,”

“No,” Oswald felt a touch on his arm and looked up at Ed, who was towering over him, “We were finished anyway,”

Isabella stood in the middle of the room, looking lost.

“What happened?” Ed asked, and Oswald glanced again at Isabella, this time Edward followed his gaze, “Oh,”

“Maybe I should let you two have some privacy,” Oswald suggested, and Ed shook his head.

“No, you stay put,” he gestured for him to stay where he was, “I’ll just see Isabella out,”

Isabella frowned.

“I thought that we—” she started, but Ed ignored her.

“Do you need anything?” he asked Oswald, looking for any sign of injury.

“I’m good for now,” Oswald gave Edward genuine smile, that turned into a smirk when Edward grabbed Isabella by her arm and pulled her out of the room towards the exit.

Oswald listened to him ramble excuses and plan another date for tomorrow.

He didn’t let that ruin his victory.

When Edward came back, he tells the story of The Founder’s dinner and how Jervis Tech held him at gunpoint to get him to drink poisoned wine.

“I should have been there with you,” Edward said, angrily.

Oswald knew that this was his chance.

“Ed, you are my Chief of Staff,” he hesitated, “I won’t stop you from dating, but I would appreciate if you would attend events with me from now on,”

“Of course, Oswald,” Ed sat next to him on the couch, placing his hand on his leg, “I would do anything for you, remember,”

Oswald smiled.

“I’m going to hold you to those words,” he warned, gently.

Edward chuckled, not taking him seriously.

**_Even though Oswald meant every word._ **


	2. Patience Is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald convinces Ed to let him keep an eye on Isabella

_“Patience is power._   
_Patience is not an absence of action;_   
_rather it is "timing"_   
_it waits for the right time to act,_   
_for the right principles_   
_and in the right way.”_   
** _― Fulton J. Sheen_ **

  
Last night had been lucky, but if he was going to keep Ed’s attention where it belonged, on him, and not on a less important matter, his librarian, then he needed more information.

  
Oswald was in front of the mirror getting ready, with Ed talking by his side.

  
Ed helped him put on his jacket and Oswald button it up. Oswald reddened slightly, feeling Ed’s eyes looking him over before he forced himself to stop. Ed brushed his shoulders off and then went to pick out his tie.

  
Oswald stared at his back.

  
How long would it be before Ed started sleeping at Isabella’s? How long would it be before his morning routine was disrupted?

  
Oswald stared at himself in the mirror and his eyes narrowed, but by the time Ed turned around his face was a smooth.

  
“Blue or red,” he asked, holding up ties.

  
“You pick,” Oswald said, and Ed picked the blue tie, “I’m going to have a few of my man keep a watch on Isabella,”

  
Ed froze, lowering the tie, and looking at Oswald with a wary expression.

  
“You don’t trust her?” he asked, his voice low.

  
Oswald knew that if he said that he didn’t then Ed would grow defensive…even though he barely knew her.

  
_Love made fools of us all._

  
“No, it’s not that,” Oswald sighed, fixing his sleeves, “I’m surprised that you haven’t realized just how important you are,”

 

Ed said nothing.

“I have many enemies Ed,” Oswald let his expression darken, “Those Enemies know how close we are and know that you’re a fundamental part of this operation,”

Ed’s expression softened.

“If they weaken you,” Oswald placed his hand on Ed’s chest, “They weaken me,”

He placed his hand over his own heart, and Ed looked stricken.

“I…I hadn’t thought of that,” Ed looked down at the tie, missing the way Oswald’s lips curled up for a second.

“She is dating my chief of staff. Someone might hurt her, hoping to gain leverage over _us_ ,” Oswald put an emphasis on the last word, then placed his hand on the back of Ed’s arm and smiled, “Just a safety percussion, I assure you,”

Ed smiled back.

“Thank you, Oswald,” Ed said, with a look of awe. It was a look that Oswald had grown familiar with and hoped would never fade away.

“What are friends for?” Oswald asked, letting his thumb move back and forth over the fabric of Ed’s suit, “And don’t worry my men will be very discreet,”

Ed stared into his eyes for a long moment, and Oswald’s heart sped up a little.

Sadly, Ed looked away, breaking the moment, glancing at his watch.

“We’re running behind schedule,” he handed Oswald his tie, “I’ll go get your cane,”

Oswald watched him go with a sigh.

He knew how to be patient.  
He had been patient when he was working as Fish’s umbrella boy.  
He had been patient when he was working for Maroni, while also being Don Falcone’s mole.  
He had been patient when he found out the truth about Liza, waiting until the perfect moment to reveal what he knew.

He had been patient and look how far he had risen.

He could wait for Isabella to show her true colors.

With his men _protecting_ Isabella, he would be informed of her comings and goings. He would find out who was behind that pretty face.

And once he knew what he was dealing with…

He smirked, eyes glinting with joy.

_He would make sure that she knew her place._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oswald rushed into killing Isabella and because she died so quickly, we didn't get to know anything about her.  
> I mean, what was so great about Isabella that she could tear apart such a strong friendship/budding romance. I don't even know her last name!  
> (Also did anyone else notice the parallels between what Fish's plan to take down Don Falcone and Sophia's approach to take down Oswald. He really should have been more suspicious.)


	3. Tell Me More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald takes advantage of Ed's compulsive need to finish what he starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed loves to talk.

_“Talk to a man about himself and he will listen for hours”_

― [ **Benjamin Disraeli**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/47030.Benjamin_Disraeli)

Oswald had let Ed got on his last few dates with Isabella.

 _Two_ to be exact.

It wouldn’t help if Ed got suspicious and accused him of purposely sabotaging his dates.

Though he was careful to schedule something important the next day to ensure that Ed was home at a reasonable hour to get some rest.

_Being the Mayor’s chief of staff was a busy job, after all._

But it was Friday and Oswald knew that Ed intended to spend the night with Isabella. He’d informed Oswald that he would be in late tomorrow and when Oswald inquired why Ed had blushed and got the goofiest grin on his face.

_It was both sickening and endearing._

So, Oswald had this afternoon planned out perfectly.

Edward’s date with Isabella was at 8:00 pm. If things went according to plan though, Oswald was sure that Ed would not be seeing Isabella tonight.

Oswald glanced at the clock, and noted that it was 6 and Ed was still working at his desk, hoping to get some of tomorrow’s work done early.

_Perfect._

“Good evening, Ed,” Oswald said, standing near the desk, “Still working, I see,”

“Just tying up some loose ends,” Ed said, with a proud smile, and Oswald took the seat across from him, “I need to leave soon anyway to get ready for tonight,”

Oswald made a sound of agreement and watched Ed work for a minute, letting the silence grow comfortable, before deciding to break it.

“What costs nothing, but is worth everything, weighs nothing, but can last a lifetime, that one person can’t own, but two or more can share?” Oswald questioned, and Ed’s eyes lit up.

“Are you asking me a riddle?” he questioned, and Oswald nodded.

He had ordered a book of riddles online. It had only taken Isabella one riddle to win Ed’s heart.

It wouldn’t kill him to learn a few.

“Do you like riddles?” he asked, with a smirk, and Ed grinned, “So, do you give up?”

“Friendship,” he said, quickly, “The answer is friendship,”

“Correct,” Oswald tapped his foot against Ed’s, “You know that our friendship is very important to me, Ed,”

“It is important to me as well, Oswald,”

“But I realized that I have been slightly neglectful in our friendship,” Oswald gave a false look of shame, “And I’d like to remedy that,”

“Oh no,” Ed shook his head, “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had,”

“Still…” Oswald let himself trail off, “Talking to you…after my mother… it really helped me. But now, I’d like to talk about you,”

“Me?”

“Yes, tell me about yourself, Ed,” Oswald didn’t have to feign interest, “I want to know more about you.”

“What do you want to know?” Ed asked, clasping his hands beneath his chin.

Oswald gave a subtle glance at the clock and then leaned closer.

“Everything,”

Edward needed very little encouragement to talk about himself. It was easy to see that not a lot of people care to know about the man behind the riddles…apart from him…and Isabella.

Listening to Ed talk, Oswald was able to see how his dinner had been forgotten.

All Isabella had to do was get Ed talking about himself and she had his complete undivided attention.

The only difference was that with Oswald, Ed didn’t have to censor himself.

He could tell Oswald anything no matter how bad and Oswald would accept him, because he had heard, and _done_ , worse.

Oswald gave his final glance at the clock.

“Oh no,” Oswald feigned a gasp, “Didn’t you have a date with Isabella tonight?”

“I do, but it’s not until 8 and it’s only 6,” Ed glanced at his watch, “12’o clock,”

Oswald watched Ed’s panicked expression.

“How did it get so late?” Ed exclaimed, scrambling for his phone.

Oswald knew he wouldn’t find it, he had sneaked it from Ed’s pocket while he was talking about Houdini, and put it on silent.

“There’s a phone right here, Ed,” Oswald pointed to the phone on Ed’s desk.

“Right,” Oswald held out the phone to Ed, “Thank you, Oswald,”

“You’re welcome,” Oswald stood, “Sorry, I didn’t mean for you to miss your dinner,”

“Not your fault,” Ed said, lowering the phone and looking at Oswald, eyes glowing with appreciation, “I enjoyed our talk. I hope that we can continue it later,”

“Anytime, Ed,” Oswald smiled, not breaking eye contact, “You never finished your story of the summer you worked at the carnival,”

Ed twitched, and Oswald counted down the seconds in his head.

“I suppose that I can call her in a minute,” Ed said, glancing at the phone.

“No, it’s fine,” Oswald placed his hand on his shoulder, “You should call her,”

Ed hesitated and then put the phone down.

“I was 14,” Ed started, and Oswald sat back down.

 Edward was not going to talk to Isabella tonight.

Oswald leaned back in his seat.

He’d let Ed call her at 9 am and see how she liked being stood up for 12 hours.

Ed’s foot leg brushed his and Oswald smirk softened into a smile, that Ed returned.

Information was power, and Ed gave his power away freely to whoever would listen.

_That’s part of the reason Oswald loved him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and let me know what you think. I did a lot of research on The Riddler so I'm going to leave some facts here because I didn't include them in the chapter.  
> 1) Real Name is Edward Nashton  
> 2) Raise in Waterbury  
> 3) Attended Hilltop Elementary school  
> 4)Abusive father  
> 5) Had a habit of pestering adult with any question that popped in his head.  
> 6) Got High Scores on some important test in school  
> 7) Cheated in a contest at school to win a contest for a book of puzzles and riddles.  
> 8) He worked at a carnival booth involving a puzzle. The customers would compete to solve the puzzle for prize money, but if they failed to do so, they would have to pay Ed a small fee for competing.  
> 9) earned his degree at Gotham City University  
> 10) Won the Whippleburn Prize for excellence in criminal science writing an article titled, “What’s Wrong With This Right? Preventing False Positives On Crime Scenes.”  
> 11) Authored other pieces for journals such as Evidence Quarterly for your record, and post-mortem monthly.  
> 12) He enjoys playing video games saying that each one provides a new challenge and that it is similar to detective work.  
> 13). His online screen name is Wizard101.  
> 14) When he was a child, he was a huge fan of Harold Houdini.  
> 15) His mother was absent for most of his life  
> 16) Changed his name to Edward Nygma once he went to college.
> 
> There's other stuff, but this is what he and Oswald talk about for most of the night.
> 
> P.S: Leave me a riddle in the comments that you want either Edward or Oswald to use.


	4. A Little Jealousy is Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An opportunity to make Ed jealous falls into Oswald's lap.

_[A person] will desire any object so long as he is convinced_  
_that it is desired by another person whom he admires._  
_—RENÉ GIRARD_

 

Oswald was finishing up some contracts to have buses transport kids from the narrows to the best schools on Gotham’s elite side when Tarquin Stemmel walked into his office.

“What is it?” Oswald asked, without looking up, not even when Tarquin’s shadow loomed over his desk.

The man was a worm. If he was about to attempt to kill Oswald, he’d find a knife in his gut so fast—

“I wanted to talk about my position here, Mister Mayor,” Tarquin stated, and Oswald sighed, finally looking at the man.

“Your position,” he deadpanned.

“Yes, I am your deputy Chief of staff, Mr. Mayor,” Tarquin leaned in even closer, “But I know that I can do more,”

Oswald wrinkled his nose at the scent of the man’s cheap collogue.

“Listen, friend,” Oswald pushed the man back, “You haven’t worked for me nearly long enough to be asking for a promotion,”

“I wasn’t asking for a promotion,” Tarquin placed his hand on Oswald’s knee, “Though there is a position that I’ve had my eye on,”

“Oh,” Oswald was not an idiot, “I’m flattered, but—”

“Before you turn me down, let me show you what I can do,” Tarquin’s hand was nearing Oswald’s crotch and his face was inches from his.

Oswald pulled the knife out of his sleeve, ready to stab the man through the neck…when his door opened.

“Oswald, are you ready to go to lunch—” Ed froze, taking in the sight in front of him.

Oswald’s mind ran through the options quickly.

“Excuse me, Ed,” Oswald said, sweetly, as if he hadn’t been caught in an incriminating position with his deputy chief, “I’ll just be another minute,”

Ed didn’t move, still staring with wide eyes.

“You heard him, Ed,” Tarquin gave Ed a smug smirk, “And close the door behind you on your way out,”

Ed’s hands curled into fists and Oswald noticed that spark in his eye that meant he wanted to kill someone.

He slid his knife back in his sleeve.

“Don’t be rude,” Oswald said giving Tarquin a playful glare.

As if they were old friends and he hadn’t been planning to stab the slimeball through the head barely a minute ago.

“There’s someone in your office waiting for you, Mr. Stemmel,” Ed said, “Says it’s urgent,”

Tarquin looked suspicious but reluctantly left the room.

“Ready to go?” Oswald questioned, standing up.

“Yes,” Ed said, holding the door open for Oswald to walk through.

They walked to the car in silence and Oswald waited for Ed to ask his question.

“Oswald?” Ed said, quietly and Oswald made a noise to show he was listening, “Are you and Mr. Stemmel…? What I mean is, was I interrupting something important?”

“No, Ed. Mr. Stemmel wanted to discuss his position,” Oswald said, and Ed didn’t look like he believed him.

Oswald waited.

“Is that all he wanted to discuss?” Ed was looking down at his hands, and Oswald reached over to lift Ed's chin with his finger, forcing Ed to look at him.

“No, that’s not all he wanted to discuss,” Oswald admitted, “Do you have a problem with that?”

If Ed was homophobic then his plans would be even more complicated.

Not impossible, but definitely more difficult.

“N-no, of course not!” Ed turned red, and Oswald moved his hand.

"Good," Oswald smiled and Edward smiled back...before it faded.

Oswald could practically see the gears turning in his friend's head, but this time made the decision to leave the other man to brood.

_After all, it never hurt to let the object of your affection know that you were desired by others._


	5. Using your weaknesses to your advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald fakes an injury to keep Ed from talking Isabella

_“Sometimes you don't even know what you want until you find out you can't have it.”_   
_―[Meghan O'Rourke](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/57343.Meghan_O_Rourke), [The Long Goodbye](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/14384851)_

 

It had been a week since the incident with Tarquin and ever since then, Oswald had been careful to maintain the illusion of fondness for the man whenever he was around Ed. Tarquin seemed to be enjoying the attention, eagerly lapping it up like a slobbering dog over a bone.

It was pathetic really and almost made Oswald feel bad that he was going to kill him tonight.

Almost.

Tarquin had served his purpose, but he had also outlived his use.

Ed had been hovering around him more often and was no longer taking days off work and his efficiency had increased immensely, something Oswald would not have believed possible with how good Ed was at his job. Most likely worried about being replaced since Tarquin was the person in charge of doing his work when he wasn’t around.

A needless worry, but one that was to be rectified soon enough and Oswald knew someone who would be eager to do the job.

But until then…Oswald was going to use Ed’s desperate need to be needed to his advantage.

Oswald smiled at the man standing next to him.

It hadn’t been hard to convince Ed to attend the party with him as his plus one. After the incident with Jervis and with all the attention he had been lavishing on Tarquinn, Ed had practically invited himself.

“Thank you for coming with me, Ed,” Oswald said, touching the other man’s arm, “I know it was short notice, after all,”

“It’s no problem,” Ed’s lips curled up at the corners, before falling slightly, “Though I do wonder why you did not have Mr. Stemmel accompany you?”

Oswald had been expecting this question and had the perfect planned response.

“Tarquin and I are trying to keep our relationship under wraps,” Oswald lied, easily, “It’s the same as with you and Isabella. I wouldn’t want anyone using our relationship against me,”

  Ed frowned, eyes darkening.

“Then, maybe you and Mr. Stemmel should end things,” Ed said, his voice a low gravel, “For safety reasons of course,”

Oswald chuckled.

Embarrassed by his outburst, Ed’s cheeks turned red and he wouldn’t look Oswald in the face. He really was like a child sometimes.

“There’s no need for that,” Oswald assured him, “Our relationship is still new after all. Events like this would convey an air of seriousness and commitment that I’m not ready for,”

“That’s true,” Ed conceded, looking very close to pouting, “This isn’t the kind of event that you can bring just anyone,”

“Luckily, I have you,” Oswald said, grabbing two glasses of wine from a passing server, and handing one to Ed, “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Ed,”

“You’ll never have to worry about that,” Ed took the glass, their fingers brushing lightly, “I meant it when I said that I would do anything for you. I’ll be by your side as long as you need me,”

Oswald could feel his eyes well up, but he pushed it down. He was an emotional man, tears were always just beneath the surface with him, but he wasn’t going to cry.

Instead, he held up his glass to Ed in a silent acknowledgment of his words, then downed his glass in one swift motion, then swayed a little causing Ed to steady him with his free hand.

“You should pace yourself, Oswald,” Ed said, taking the glass from him and placing both of them on a nearby table, “Where’s your cane?”

Oswald feigned confusion.

“I must have left it in the car,” Oswald said, after a brief glance around.

“Does your leg hurt?” Ed questioned, “Do you need to sit down?”

“I’m fine,”

Oswald was about to say more when Ed’s phone started to ring.

“It’s Isabella,” Ed said, with a love-struck look.

Oswald had prepared for this.

“Oh, well, I’ll give you a moment to talk,” Oswald said, then as soon as he took a few steps, he pretended to stumble.

“Oswald!” Ed caught him, and Oswald grabbed his arm, tightly, “Are you alright?”

Oswald wondered if Ed noticed how close their faces were.

“It’s nothing,” Oswald’s hands trembled, “I must have drunk a little too much wine,”

“Let’s go sit down,” Ed said, and Oswald nodded.

“Thank you, Ed,” Oswald gave Ed a soft smile and patted his cheek affectionately before letting Ed lead him to a table.

Isabella’s call was forgotten.

Just like Oswald predicted it would be when he left his cane in the car.

_If Isabella didn’t step up her game, Oswald would have Ed in his arms by the end of the month._


	6. Make yourself a source of comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald finds out the flaw of Ed and Isabella's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during 3x08.

_"A man grows bored with a woman, no matter how beautiful; he yearns for different pleasures and for adventure,"_

_-Robert Greene_

 

Sometimes fortune falls into your lap.

Oswald had not known what would happen when Ed went to Isabella’s house for breakfast. He had thought that maybe the woman would to make a comeback. Instead, it seems that the breakfast had unlocked something that Ed was repressing.

Kristen Kringle.

“Maybe she’s right. Maybe there’s something about Mrs. Kringle—” Ed cringed, “Kristen’s…Isabella’s face. What if there’s something about her face that unlocks this side of me?”

Oswald carefully kept his face blank as Ed talked, not wanting to give anything away.

“What do you think, Oswald?” Ed turned to him, looking for an answer.

Oswald thought of telling Ed to break up with her…for her own safety. But…

It could be a trap.

It was most likely a trap.

“What do you like about Isabella?” Oswald asked, carefully, and Ed looked confused.

“What?”

“What do you like about Isabella? Is it the same things you liked about Kristen?” Oswald asked, gesturing for Ed to sit down beside him.

“I—” Ed looked uncertain, “Isabella likes riddles,”

“Did Kristen like riddles?” Oswald asked, and Ed shook his head.

“She hated riddles.” Ed admitted, and Oswald took his hand in his, “She found them to be…frustrating,”

“And?”

“Isabella is smart,” Ed said, and Oswald rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand, “Kristen was smart,”

“But you’re a brilliant man,” Oswald leaned closer, “So of course you would be attracted to smart people, right?”

“Right,” Ed agreed, starting to relax, “Isabella loves romance. She reads a lot of novels,”

“And Kristen?”

“I don't know if Kristen liked novels. Kristen liked her men a little dangerous,” Ed stated, “I think that she couldn't feel attraction without a little fear,”

“Did you like that about her?” Oswald asked, and Ed looked surprised.

“Not really,” Ed said, “She liked bullies. The men she picked were not usually kind to her…or to me. She liked being told what to do. Men who were dominant and in control,”

Oswald didn't think that Ed was the dominant type. Not with how quickly he had fallen in line behind Oswald and how eager he was for Oswald to mentor him. But then again...Ed did have another side to him. The other Ed. That was probably who Kristen had fallen for. She only liked one half of Ed and tolerated the other. 

Oswald loved all of Ed.

“What does Isabella like?” Oswald questioned.

“Me,” Ed smiled, and Oswald forced himself to smile back.

“Is there anything about Isabella that you dislike?” Oswald asked, and Ed shook his head, “Really? Nothing?”

“Well, I guess…” Ed frowned, “Is there such a thing as _too_ perfect?”

“Hmm,” Oswald gestured for him to continue.

“It’s nice that she likes riddles, she’s smart, and we never argue,” He laughed, “Sometimes, it’s like dating myself and it feels a little weird,”

“How do you mean?” Oswald tilted his head.

“It gets a little…boring sometimes,” Ed mused, “But I guess I shouldn’t complain. I mean, at least she excepts me as I,”

Oswald fought to keep from grinning.

He had found Isabella’s flaw.

Now, he just had to figure out how to exploit it.

Oswald decided to wrap up the conversation before Ed caught on to what he had been fishing for.

“And you wouldn’t hurt Isabella, right?” Oswald said.

“No,” Ed said, firmly.

“There,” Oswald patted his leg, “Feel better,”

“I always feel better after I talk to you,” Ed admitted, and Oswald felt a shiver run down his spine at the way Ed was looking at him.

It wasn’t admiration this time. The emotion was softer. He wouldn’t call it love. He wasn’t going to build his hopes up that much. But it was more affectionate than usual.

“I’m glad that I could help,” Oswald said, using Ed’s leg as a boost to get to his feet.

He prepared to leave the room, but Ed called his name.

“Yes?” Oswald turned around, only to be pulled into a hug.

“You are the best friend that I’ve ever had,” Ed said, burying his face in Oswald’s shoulder.

“You’re my best friend, too, Ed,” Oswald held Ed tight, his eyes closing in bliss, “Remember that,”

Oswald ended the hug first but stayed close so that he could look Ed in the eye.

“And you can talk to me about anything,” Oswald smiled, “I’ll never judge you or turn my back on you. I accept you as you are too, Ed,”

Ed looked like the air had been sucked from his lungs.

“Os—” Ed started, but Oswald stepped away.

He couldn’t be too obvious. If Ed recognized his interest, then he would put his guard up. Oswald needed him defenseless. He needed Ed not to realize what Oswald was doing until it was too late for him to escape.

“Lee’s engagement party is tonight,” Oswald smiled, “I feel like we should probably send her a gift or something since we won’t be attending,”

Ed shook his head as if to wake himself up, and Oswald hid a smirk.

“Were we invited?” he asked, and Oswald laughed.

“Of course not,” Oswald said, and Ed chuckled.

 Oswald knew that he had made the right move.

Based on the expression on Ed’s face a few minutes ago, he was beginning to rely on him more and more. He trusted Oswald to make him feel better and to lead him down the right path.

It would not be long before he began to turn to Oswald more, thinking of Isabella less and less. Edward was a man of flair. He liked to make his presence known.

A librarian was not a good fit for him.

Ed needed excitement.

_And who was more exciting than the King of Gotham._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. I want to know what you think.


	7. Sometimes you have to take a few shots for the greater good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Ed deal with a traitor.

 

 _“Who doesn't want to know that we notice them and value them? And who might respond to us better when they feel that they matter? It probably cannot be overstated – it matters...that people matter.”_  
― [ **Steve Goodier**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/720214.Steve_Goodier)

Now that he knew that Ed was becoming bored of Isabella, Oswald decided to remind Ed of how exciting a relationship with the King of Gotham would be.

One of Oswald’s thugs had gotten comfortable with his position and had forgotten his place. While Oswald would usually let Victor deal with it, Oswald could not let the opportunity past to enjoy some quality time with Ed.

Tied up with his wrists strapped to the arms of the chair and a gag in his mouth was Gabe, a man who Oswald had once believed was one of his most loyal followers.

Now, Oswald knew that not to be true.

“You’re probably wondering why you’re here,” Ed said, rolling the table with his torture device of choice towards the tied-up man, “Well, next time you might not want to air your hatred of Penguin so publicly.”

Ed put the electroshock helmet on Gabe’s head, ignoring his muffled protest and futile struggling.

“Maybe also find yourself some better friends,” Ed continued, walking away from Gabe to the battery on the table, “The ones you have now were very quick to share your feelings with Oswald in hopes of a reward,”

Gabe shook his head.

“They also aired your plan to kidnap Oswald and offer him off to the highest bidder,” Ed added, and Gabe’s eyes widened in panic before darting to Oswald, who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, looking every bit the part of a dissatisfied King, “Kidnapping the Mayor? Not a good plan, Gabe,”

Ed had come up with a theme for this and Oswald didn't mind playing his part.

Though he did reject Ed's idea for costumes.

He loved the man...but his fashion sense left a lot to be desired.

Where was he even going to find emerald encrusted chain mail? 

“I didn’t know you had it in you,” Oswald said, and Gabe gave a muffled response.

Ed walked over to Gabe.

“I’m sorry,” he said, cupping his ear and leaning closer, “What was that?”

Gabe kept his eyes on Oswald as he repeated his muffled words. Ed pulled the gag out of his mouth.

“You never believed I could do anything important,” Gabe said, and Oswald rolled his eyes.

“Oh, boo hoo. Is that what this was about?” Oswald asked, “No one gave you a gold star for thuggery?”

“You’re going to regret this,” Gabe growled, and Ed chuckled, patting Gabe on the cheek.

“I don’t think so,” Ed said, with a smirk and then picked up something off the table, pressing a button.

Gabe shouted as his head was shocked. Ed laughed, delighted, and Oswald smiled, enjoying the look of pure joy on Ed’s face.

This was who Ed was.

Not the person the reformed criminal he pretended to be for Isabella.

“I trusted you, Gabe,” Oswald said, uncrossing his legs, and standing up, “And how did you repay that loyalty?”

Oswald made his way across the room until he was standing beside Ed.

“Betrayal,” he said, coolly, gesturing with his hand and Ed shocked Gabe again.

“I was there after your mother was killed!” Gabe shouted, and Oswald gestured for Ed to stop, letting Gabe pant out the rest of his words, “When no one else was. And how did you repay me? By passing me over,”

Oswald turned to Ed, who shook his head, raising his controller.

“Wow, a valid point,” Oswald said, then moved closer to Gabe, “Perhaps we forget that loyalty must be extended before it can be returned,”

“Yeah,” Gabe nodded, struggling against his arm restraints.

“You were loyal to me once,” Oswald smiled, leaning down until they were face to face, “I wonder…could you be loyal again?”

“Yes!” Gabe agreed, quickly, looking relieved, “Oh, Boss. I swear an oath on my dead mother’s grave, right now! God rest her soul.”

“No need for anything so dramatic,” Oswald assured him, patting him on the head, before turning to look at Ed over his shoulder, “Ed, would you mind ensuring that Gabe’s oath of loyalty is noble and true?”

“With pleasure,” Ed agreed, pressing the button.

“Wait!” Gabe cried, before he started screaming.

“Do you swear to be loyal and true to Penguin?” Ed asked, turning up the voltage.

“No!” Gabe shouted in pain and Ed stopped.

Ed looked at Oswald and Oswald feigned surprise. 

“Why not?” Oswald asked.

“I never was loyal!” Gabe confessed, “I only followed you out of fear! We all did.”

“Actually, I can live with that.” Oswald said, crossing his arms, “Fear and respect. Management 101,”

Oswald knew that Gabe wasn’t finished. He just wanted to push the man into saying something that he would regret.

Something that would hurt him. 

As Gabe’s eyes narrowed in anger, Oswald fought the urge to smirk.

“No one ever respected you.” He spat and Oswald didn't have to fake his flinch, “We only saw you for what you really are. A tiny freak who used to hold an umbrella. Nothing mor—”

Gabe’s words were cut off by his own screaming. and Oswald’s eyes closed for the briefest moment in pleasure.

No one knew Ed better than he did.

Oswald looked to Ed, who was no longer smiling as he pressed the button over and over.

“Ed?” Oswald called, because the machine was smoking…and so was Gabe’s head.

Ed looked beyond pissed, even after Gabe stopped screaming, slumping forward in his chair.

“He had no right to say that to you,” Ed said, turning off the machine.

Oswald said nothing, hiding his smile, by pretending to check to see if Gabe was still alive.

He was not.

“I thought that we were going to take our time with him,” Oswald asked, turning to face Ed, “Why did you do that?”

Oswald knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Ed say it.

“He said that no one respected you,” Ed said, bitterly, “I always respected you, even before the day we met in the GCPD. I had been reading about your exploits in the paper and I read your file in the precinct,”

“Why?” Oswald pressed, moving to stand in front of Ed and look him in the eyes.

“I…all my life I felt like there was someone inside me,” Ed’s eyes were full of sorrow, “Someone stronger and smarter. Someone that people would fear…no one else saw that.”

Oswald nodded, understanding.

“But I had a feeling that you might,” Ed said, and Oswald smiled, softly, “I’ve…admired you for a really long time.”

Oswald was more certain than before that Ed was almost in his grasp.

The hopeless romantic inside Oswald was jumping for joy, but Oswald forced himself to be realistic.

The fact that he admired him before they met did not mean that Ed had loved him all along, though it was a pleasant thought and one he would like to deceive Ed into believing.

Ed had obviously been lonely before they met, and Oswald had been a pleasant thing to think about. An umbrella boy turned infamous criminal. A fairy-tale for a young murderer trying to find himself.

A young man who had just killed what he thought to be the love of his life and was looking for something or someone to fill the empty space.

And Oswald had been the missing piece.

Oswald could accept that. Ed had been the missing piece for him after his mother died.

But it wasn't like that now. Once Oswald got to know him...got to see him for who he was...it was impossible for him not to fall in love with him.

“I do see you, Ed.” Oswald allowed his voice to drop into a more seductive tone, as he touched Ed’s arm, “And I think you are incredible,”

Ed beamed, basking in his praise and Oswald looked away.

How easy it would be to take advantage of this moment. To let emotions, take over and pull Ed down, crashing their lips together.

How easy it would be to worry about the consequences later and let the chips fall where they may.

But Oswald was not going to gamble with Ed’s affections.

This was too important to be impulsive.

“We should go,” Oswald said, turning to look at what was left of Gabe, “We don’t want anyone connecting this to us. I’ve been known to associate with Gabe and they are definitely going to want to question me about it later,”

“Don’t worry,” Ed pushed his glasses up further on his face, “I’ve already arranged for someone to dispose of him,”

“I knew I could count on you,” Oswald was careful not to touch him, and he saw Ed frown out of the corner of his eye, “Do you have plans today?”

“Y-yes,” Ed shook his head, “Isabella and I have a date later. She made a reservation somewhere. She wants it to be a surprise.,”

“That’s good,” Oswald said, dismissively, “I have plans tonight to,”

Ed stiffened.

“With Mr. Stemmel?” Ed questioned, and Oswald just smiled, before taking his leave, “Oswald? Oswald?!”

Oswald just waved over his shoulder, leaving his plans a mystery.

But Isabella’s plans were not.

Oswald already knew where she had made a reservation for.

Tapping her phone, both her landline and her cell phone had been easy.

And it had been even easier to arrange a reservation for himself.

_It was time that he showed Isabella just who she was messing with._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a combination of S3x10 where Ed kidnaps Butch and Tabitha and S3x16 where Gabe reveals his true feelings of hate to Penguin and is killed by Oswald.  
> Please review and let me know what you think. I rewrote this chapter 6 times and I'm still nervous about how it turned out. So, please be sure to share your opinion.


End file.
